


How about me?

by almost_alisha



Series: Prom 2028 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Buddie, Prom, Promposal, chris is hardly in it, denny is a respectful boy, don't hate me this idea would not leave me, it's mainly denny buck and eddie, its so short, pre-relationship chris/denny??? sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_alisha/pseuds/almost_alisha
Summary: It’s a quiet day in the station, when Denny Wilson approaches Buck and Eddie, walking with a purpose. Looking to Hen for clarification helps none, as the woman is just grinning with pride. Huh.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Denny Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Prom 2028 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812361
Comments: 45
Kudos: 284





	How about me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting and it fucking sucks but here you go

It’s a quiet day in the station, when Denny Wilson approaches Buck and Eddie, walking with a purpose. Buck sees him standing in front of them first, nudging Eddie to get his attention. Denny looks confident to the naked eye, but Buck has known the kid since he was about eight. He can see the nerves that are plaguing him in the way he keeps looking around, cataloguing the exits, as if ready for things to go south. He thinks he might know what Denny’s here for, but, as far as he knows, Eddie’s clueless.

“Denny,” at the sound, the boy finally brings his eyes to the couple in front of him, “What’s going on?”

Denny takes a deep breath, briefly glancing at his mother, and, not unaware of the eyes on him from all over, says, “I want to ask Chris to prom.”

To the surprise of everyone, except Buck because he knows, _knows_ , how much it’s bothered Eddie that Chris thinks no one will want to go with him because of his CP, Eddie’s face breaks out into a grin. “Well, then, Denny, I think you’re talking to the wrong people.”

Hen laughs, Buck just now realizing that she had come over. Chim is off in the corner, not shy in the slightest about the fact that he’s listening, and Bobby’s leaning on the counter by the sink, doing the same. Denny smiles a little, tiny thing, and Buck thinks he must still be a little nervous, because his hands are shaking just slightly and he stutters when he speaks. “I wanted t-to get your permission before I asked him.”

Buck is a little confused, but it seems that Eddie’s not, for all the man does is offer a soft grin and ask, “Denny, do you like Chris?” There it is, Buck thinks, as Denny’s eyes go wide. The real reason Denny’s here. The boy knew that Buck and Eddie adored him, knew that they’d love for Chris to go prom with him, but that’s not what he was asking for permission for. He was asking permission to ask Chris out on a _date_. Despite not noticing before, however, Buck’s not surprised. Usually kids drift apart as they grow older, especially when they’re in different grades, but Denny’s always stayed pretty much plastered to Chris’ side, often choosing to hang out with him over any of his other friends. Now that he’s looking for it, he can see the signs of Denny’s crush. The fiddling with his fingers, the slight redness to the tips of his ears, all of it, and _Great, now I look like a sappy old dad, like Eddie._

Denny finally looks up from the table, right at Eddie and nods his head. He seems to worry that nodding isn’t enough, though, because then he back tracks, “Yes, I like him, but I’d _never_ pressure him into anything! I still want to go to prom with him, even as just friends!”

“I think it’d be awesome if you asked Chris to prom, Denny,” Buck is full out grinning now, Eddie nodding along, and he doesn’t feel the slightest bit bad about not telling Denny about the teeny, tiny crush that Chris may, or may not, have been harboring for the older boy since he was fourteen. He’ll find out soon enough.

-

Okay, so, maybe Buck was wrong, because that was four months ago, prom is in one month, and Denny still hasn’t asked Chris. The boy is currently laying face down on the couch in the Diaz-Buckley home, and he is frustrated. _“Buuuuuck!”_

Buck is trying not to laugh, because he can tell that Denny’s upset, but he can at least whine right back, _“Whaaaaat?”_

It works, making Denny laugh and finally sit up for the first time since he invited himself into the house. “I just don’t know what to do! How do I ask him? I want to make it memorable because he hasn’t had the greatest year in school this year, and he’s my best friend, aside from Harry, but it’s different with Chris, because he’s so great, you know? He’s so cute and I can’t deal with it! I tried to ask him last week in the hallway, but I thought that he deserved more than that, and then he showed me his new earrings and I got distracted because he was so excited and _stop laughing, help me!”_

Buck composes himself quickly, a skill he developed when Chris was twelve and everything was unfair, and puts his hand on Denny’s shoulder. “Just ask him, Denny. You don’t need to do anything big or public. Chris doesn’t like a lot of attention on him, so how about you take him out back when he and Eddie get back?”

Denny sighs, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Hearing the sound of truck doors closing, Buck stands, bringing Denny with him. “I hope you’re ready, because they’re here.”

Sure enough, Buck barely has time to react before he has his arms full of his newly seventeen-year-old son, laughing at the curls that brush his nose now. Despite being a teenager, Chris is still as tactile as he was ten years ago. All he did was go to the store with Eddie. “Hi, bud.”

“Hey, Papa,” Chris smiles, and then his face lights up when he notices Denny, jumping from Buck’s arms to hug his friend. Buck doesn’t understand how Denny doesn’t see Chris’ obvious crush, but Chris doesn’t see his, either, so he can’t say anything. He locks eyes with Denny over Chris’ shoulder, motioning towards the backdoor with his head, but Denny doesn’t have the chance to say anything before Chris leads him outside anyway.

Eddie waits for the door to close before pressing against Buck's front, kissing his chin. "Everything okay?"

Buck holds Eddie to chest, smiling. "Yeah. Everything is perfect."

-

"You gonna tell me what's been on your mind lately?"

Denny startles, not having expected Chris to break the silence that had settled over them as soon as they stepped outside. He almost shakes his head and says nothing, but then he looks in Chris' eyes, and he sees the hurt there, and he realizes he has to. He doesn't know why Chris is hurt, but he _knows_ he's at fault. So, Denny takes the chance. The worst that Chris can do is say no.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

The soft smile and kiss on his cheek tell him his answer.

BONUS:

"I made you a sign, but it was stupid."

"What was it?"

"First, they're sour, then, they're sweet, will you be my man of the hour and go to prom with me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd have said no."

"CHRIS!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually likes this, I'd be willing to branch out in this sort of AU that my sleepless brain created because I think it's cute as hell, so if you'd like to see this turn into a series, let me know! I ain't gon' be mad if you don't, though, haha
> 
> also i am my own beta reader
> 
> also x 2 i was actually asked to prom using pepperoni pizza and i almost made denny do that


End file.
